


NSFW Drabbles

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: A series of August Walker x reader NSFW drabbles based on various prompts





	NSFW Drabbles

17\. Distracting sex 

Working from home has some definite benefits. Particularly being able to spend time with August when he’s home, since at the moment those times are few and far between. Working from home also has some potential drawbacks such as being distracted by August, although you’re not sure if you can really call that a drawback.

“Take a break” August whispers in to your ear from behind you just before he kisses slowly down your neck to your shoulder, and back again. You love the feel of his moustache tickling against the skin there. You have so much work to do but it’s so difficult to ignore him, so you give in to him just for a moment and lean your head to the side giving him better access to that sensitive spot that makes you shiver when he nips at it. One hand starts a slow descent from your shoulder down your body, and you turn your head to meet him in a kiss.

The next thing you know you’re on your feet, wrapped in his embrace as you kiss again with more need. You keep thinking you need to get back to your emails, up until the moment you feel him hard against you and suddenly you’re grazing your hand against him over his trackpants, both wanting more. He turns you around then, arms still around you and he goes back to your neck, working on the other side and you grind your ass against him encouragingly. He quickly unzips your jeans and pushes them down until you can step out of them while he runs his hand over your panties and finds them soaked.

This discovery spurs him on as he moves you forward to the table that has become your makeshift desk. Spreading your legs apart he then slowly removes your panties and slides his hands back up your legs. You bend over the table like you know he wants you to as his hand caresses your thighs and ass before he glides a finger gently over you, rubbing ever so lightly over your clit. “August, please” you moan, loving the position he has you in so much – the anticipation building as he moves behind you removing his pants and you can’t tell how close he is to you until you feel his hard length pressing against you again. He teases you for a minute, and because you can’t see what he’s doing or his intentions everything feels even more incredible.

Then he enters you, filling you, and you close your eyes as the pleasure takes over from everything else. He drags himself almost entirely out of you and back in again agonisingly slowly at first, both of you moaning loudly at it. As he leans slightly forward over you one of his hands grips your hip while the other explores the curves of your body. From this position he hits every spot you have and you cry out as his thrusts become faster, harder and more intense and he tangles his fingers in your hair. Work becomes a distant memory as he fucks every thought out of your mind, you can’t concentrate on anything other him and what he’s doing to you.

When you come it’s sudden and strong and it makes your whole body shake, hands gripping the sides of the table until your knuckles turn white. He follows soon after, his strokes turning slow and lazy as he grips your hips until he’s there, groaning your name as he comes. After he pulls out and you lay there for a moment panting, he leans down over you and kisses along your shoulders again before softly pecking your cheek. Once you’ve mustered enough strength to push yourself off the table you both clean up and put your discarded clothes back on.

When you return to your work you struggle to remember what you were even doing before. August brings you a cup of tea and tells you “Let me know when you’re next break is” with a wink and you know you’re not going to be able to escape the distractions today, but you really don’t mind.

___________________________________________________________

8\. Dry humping

August has been teasing you all evening long at the event the two of you were attending. His hand on your thigh under the table constantly moving higher and higher, at one point rubbing against you, completely unseen by everyone else but deeply affecting your focus for the rest of the night as you do your best to return the teasing without drawing attention to the two of you.

By the time you get home you’re both insanely turned on, barely making it in to the apartment before you’re on each other desperately kissing, pulling at clothes as you try to make your way to the bedroom. You make it as far as the living room, your dress left on the floor behind you and his tie and shirt off.

Still too much on, you think, when he lays you down on the couch and you scramble to remove his trousers too before he moves above you. You keep kissing, not wanting to break apart, and you wrap your legs around him. When he bucks his hips against yours your breath hitches as you feel him, hard, rubbing against you, stimulating your clit. When you gasp like that it only turns him on more so he does it again and again, making you moan in to his mouth.

It feels so unbearably good, even when you realise you’re both still covered - underwear still intact - and you’re sure if he keeps doing it you’re going to come very soon. You grab at his ass to encourage him as you push your hips up, showing him you like it, and he pushes against you with more vigor. At first it’s slow but the louder your moans get the more urgent it becomes as he grinds against you.

You beg him breathlessly not to stop as he keeps thrusting his hips, harder now, while he kisses around your breasts and his hands caress you. You come hard as he tells you how much he wants you, gasping at the pleasure jolting through your whole body, your legs tight around him keeping him close as you do. It takes you a moment to recover, before you let him pull you up and carry you in to the bedroom ready for more. You’re certain you’re both about to have the best sleepless night of your life.

___________________________________________________________

9\. Spanking

You’re not exactly surprised when August pulls you on to him as he sits on the edge of the bed, lying you across his lap. You both know you’d worn that skirt for a reason - the tight but not indecent one August likes to see you in the most, it hugs your ass beautifully. So you’re not surprised but definitely excited as he tells you what he’s going to do to you.

One hand lightly caresses your covered ass, moving down to your thighs and back up again, as he talks softly and your anticipation builds. You’ve wanted this from him for so long, needed to feel it, but it took you a while to ask for it - because of embarrassment or nerves, you’re not sure. You lift your hips now as he slides the skirt off of you, revealing the lacy panties underneath.. He enjoys the sight a lot.

He kneads your cheeks appreciatively, while telling you how gorgeous you are then leaning down to kiss between your shoulder blades. Every tender action causes a reaction inside you, increasing your excitement, and he knows it. He gives you a warning the first time, when he raises his hand and brings it back down, the sound of the smack and your gasping filling the quiet room. The first few strokes are light, separated with soft caresses and encouraging words as he tests the waters. After a few more he stops and slips your panties off you too. 

August, maybe surprisingly, doesn’t have much experience in this area but you would never know if he hadn’t told you. He’s smooth and confident in his words and his movements. He can read you well and can tell you want more, so the next time he brings his hand down he increases the force of it, making you cry out in both pain and pleasure. He gives you a moment before striking the other cheek with the same force, making you moan as you feel it affect you. He keeps going, encouraged by your moans and gasps as they grow louder and more passionate but giving you time between each spank.

This view of you, your noises and your movements against him cause August his own enjoyment too, and he can feel his arousal growing as he continues. He tells you how well you’re doing and you try, although it becomes incoherent, to tell him how good it feels. You don’t really need to say it, he can tell by the way you grab the sheets like you need to hold on for dear life, and the way you whimper.

When the pain becomes too much, your ass almost numb from it you tell him and he stops immediately - going back to very soothingly caressing and then laying a light kiss on each cheek where the blows were landed. At the same time his fingers trace slowly between your thighs, discovering just how much this turned you on as he strokes against you for a moment to give you more pleasure. 

When you’ve recovered enough he moves you to lie on the bed where he lies next to you wrapping his arms around you, and kissing you. He wants to make sure you feel comfortable and happy, which you assure him you do. Admittedly you might need a few minutes to get your mind back to some state of coherence again, but you know you definitely want that to happen all over again as soon as possible.

________________________________________________________________

4\. Fingering & 24\. First time together

You’re so nervous despite yourself, the first time you let August come to bed with you. You have absolutely no reason to be, you know, but this is August and he might just be perfect. And you want to be perfect for him. He can tell you’re nervous, because you’re quieter than usual, and because of the blush creeping on to your cheeks as he slowly undresses you, and you him. “You’re absolutely gorgeous” he tells you when you stand before him in just your underwear, and his eyes say it too as he takes in the sight of you. He kisses you softly as his hands roam your body, enjoying every curve. 

You’ve waited a while, until you both felt ready, and the mutual decision only makes the relationship stronger and the desire more intense. You let him take the lead, and he sits on the bed and pulls you down besides him. Lying next to each other he pulls you close, whispering sweet nothings in your ear before kissing you again. You realise all your nerves are gone thanks to his gentleness, replaced entirely with lust as he moves you on to your back and kisses his way from your lips to your breasts, paying attention to each.

All the while his free hand moves over your stomach, and across your hips - his touch is delicate and lingering and only makes you thirst for more. You move your hand over his and direct him where you want him, showing him you’re comfortable and ready. He glides his hand over you from outside your underwear first with just a slight hint of pressure, and relishes in your gasp against his ear as he goes back to kissing around your neck.

You lift your hips so he can remove your panties now, and he pulls them off of you. At the same time that he leans back down to kiss you his fingers begin to explore you. You don’t miss the proud smirk against your lips when he finds how wet you are, but you forget it soon after as he tenderly circles around your clit with his finger.

He lays on his side, so he can get a better view of the way your body reacts as he touches you, leaning down every now and then to kiss you or whisper to you. You moan repeatedly as he enters a finger in to you, and then another after a minute. His fingers twisting and curling inside of you causing you to squirm delightedly, pleasure sparking in your body. One of your hands lies at the nape of his neck playing with his hair, wanting to be touching him in any way too.

When his thumb starts moving against your clit, you call out his name and your hand grasps in his hair. As he rolls your clit and his fingers work within you, grazing your spot, you feel the bliss completely. You pull him down to you, begging him to kiss you, wanting him against you. You moan in to the kiss while his fingers work you relentlessly, pressure and tempo increasing as you encourage him on with your roaming, needy hands all over him.

Your hand grasps his shoulder hard, your eyes closed and your hips bucking as he makes you come. The wave of heat and pleasure surging through you, making you cry out, chest heaving as he pulls the orgasm out of you. Somehow it feels better than it’s ever felt before. You want more. Once your body stops shaking and the fog dissipates you tell him as much, making him smile down at you and kiss you passionately again. He promises you plenty more.

________________________________________________________________

3\. Doggy style & 9\. Spanking & 16\. The other’s birthday

August knows you don’t want anything for your birthday, he accepts that you don’t like to celebrate it, preferring a quiet day to yourself - or now, with him. But he remembers the conversation you had a few weeks ago, he knows there’s something you do want and it’s something he’s more than happy to give.

A lazy morning in bed is the best start to your birthday, August paying even more attention to you than normal - if that’s possible. He kisses you all over, turning you on more and more with every touch. His lips and tongue trace all your most sensitive spots, fingers following after, as you gasp and whine in enjoyment. 

He doesn’t have to ask twice to get you to turn over, to get you on your elbows and knees on the bed. You want it and you need him and you can tell he wants you when he kneels behind you. He caresses your ass first, almost too lightly, before he bends forward and kisses down your spine making your squirm as you feel him pressed against you. 

And then when he moves back up, keeping one hand on your hip to stay steady he brings the other hand down on your cheek, not unexpectedly - this is exactly what you had asked for. The sting of pain is exquisite, making you call out for more. He repeats the action, slightly harder and you gasp. Again, and again alternating each side and pausing between to soothingly stroke your cheeks.

After a few more slaps neither of you can take it anymore. You feel a pleasant sting on your ass, not painful, and you’re soaked, completely ready for him. You tell him and shiver in anticipation to feel him. He enters you, ever so slowly. You almost whimper at the feel of it, of him moving deep inside of you. It feels so good.

When he starts moving, hands on your hips as he controls the pace, it’s deliberately gentle and steady to start with, and when he thrusts against you the slight tingle on your ass adds to the pleasure. You hear him groaning quietly enjoying it just as much as you. He lets a hand roam, first sliding up your back and then back down to caress your behind again, cheeks still flush. And then he starts to increases the pace, still thrusting incredibly deep and there’s nothing else but him and you as you lose yourselves in it.

Soon your moans become louder and louder, and he utters all kinds of profanities as he fucks you. It’s intense and delicious and every thrust brings you both closer and closer to ecstasy. He brings a hand down beneath you and finds your clit, fingers rubbing and rolling it while he moves. You feel it quickly then, the familiar tightness in your belly, the heat beginning to collect as you whimper and whine and beg him not to stop.

You come and it’s frantic and wild, and he follows almost immediately as you push back on to him convulsing around him. When he pulls out you just about collapse on to the bed again, breathing heavy as he lies back besides you, moving your hair out of your face. “Happy birthday, beautiful” he whispers, kissing you gently. You’re sure this is going to be your best birthday yet.

_______________________________________________________

25\. Multiple orgasms

August’s hands moving down your naked body is enough to turn you in to a gasping mess but his mouth following slowly, kissing and licking and occasionally biting, is what makes you dizzy with desire. Your hands tangle in his already dishevelled hair as he moves lower, kissing over your stomach while he spreads your legs with his hands.

He holds your hips as he kisses your inner thigh and up, stopping just short of where you really want him and moving to repeat the action on your other leg. You squirm, trying to move towards him but he continues to hold your hips down and looks up at you with a teasing smile on his face. He knows just how much you want it. He teases you for a while, building you up until every touch is electrifying, the simple graze of his facial hair against your skin making you gasp.

When he finally parts you with his fingers, you’re quivering under his touch. He soon replaces fingers with his mouth, tongue exploring you before lightly running over your clit. You press your head back in to the pillow, eyes closed as he continues, you keep one hand tangled in his hair as you use the other to caress your breasts and play with your nipples. He slides a finger inside of you now, as he laps at your clit with increasing pressure and he delights at the noises you’re making.

Before you know it you’re coming, hips rolling up to meet his touch, he continues gently sucking at your clit as you ride the waves of pleasure. He moves his mouth away when you’re finished but he pushes another finger inside of you as he kisses your stomach and slowly makes his way back up, kissing you hard when he reaches your mouth. He curls his fingers inside of you delicately, grazing against your spot and he knows immediately when he’s found it as you inhale sharply. 

He continues the same motion with more urgency while kissing down your neck to your shoulders, biting just hard enough to mark you as you moan his name. You beg him not to stop, voice raspy, and he gladly obliges as he pulls the next orgasm out of you. It feels different to you, slower, almost lazier but no less intense. You grip his wrist, keeping his fingers inside of you until you’re completely done.

You lie together for a moment after, kissing passionately as your fingers run through his chest hair and across his broad shoulders. You’re very aware of him pressing hard against you and you’re also aware you still crave more. You tell him as much as you push him on to his back and climb up to straddle him suddenly overcome with lust all over again. He loves to see you like this, so desperate for him like he is for you.

He helps you guide him to you, almost choking as he feels you tight around him. His hands are on your waist as you find your pace and move against him, setting the rhythm and taking him deep. It’s languid and calm, as you enjoy the feel of him filling you so completely as you move, grinding against him. His eyes are closed, breathing heavy and his hands move down to grab your ass. You lean forward slightly as he takes over some of the movement and thrusts in to you. It’s almost immediately too much, you’re still sensitive from before, and you reach your climax again feeling the burning heat in your core as you cry out, your whole body shaking.

How you manage to stay upright until he finishes after you have no idea. But as soon as he does you all but collapse on top of him. He holds you close as you both struggle to get your breathing back to normal, kissing you lovingly. You feel unbelievable as you nuzzle against him, but you’ll need some time to form a coherent sentence before you can tell him that.


End file.
